


Perks of being an Early Bird

by MarvelTimy



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott is a sweet artist, It's soft and happy, Lucas likes Eliott, M/M, Ouba is a sweetheart, both of them gorgeous, just a little sunshine fanfic for these dry days, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelTimy/pseuds/MarvelTimy
Summary: Eliott is just chilling in the park, drawing ducks and clouds, while Lucas is a pet owner with a curious little dog who decides to visit the handsome artist





	Perks of being an Early Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This work was made for my friend, Carol's birthday. It's a day late bcause I had issues yesterday, but I hope she and all of you will like it. Make sure to leave a comment!

The park was nice, very quiet in the early hours, which is why Eliott loved to come here, drawing the ducks that were chilling in the water. Totally not because a particular, blue eyed and extremely gorgeous boy always came to this park before 7am to walk his cute ass dog. No, that wasn’t his reason at all. Eliott just  _ loved _ ducks… from afar of course. He will never forget the time when they were in a village with his middle school class, exploring the place and visiting the farm. Little Eliott was curious and walked too close to some of those bloodthirsty beasts, so they attacked him, chasing him for long minutes before his teacher and the owner of the farm managed to scare away the angry birds. Since then he knew to keep distance from those vicious animals. But they were nice to draw and there weren’t any other animals he could be sketching anyways. Well, there was a cute, fluffy Pomeranian puppy… with a very handsome owner. 

Eliott shook his head, leaning his back to the trunk of the tree behind him. His eyes were searching the sky, looking for some sort of forms in the clouds floating above. When he felt like he found something, he started sketching it down, since that seemed much more interesting than those damn ducks. He got so lost in his own world that he didn’t notice the young boy who stopped right in front of him. Not until a ball of fluff started nudging his side. As he looked up, he almost choked on air when he saw those ocean blue eyes looking back at him. 

“Ouba! Stop it!” The boy spoke, probably to his dog that was still sniffing and poking Eliott’s side, not caring about the calling of her owner. “I am so sorry. She’s usually not like this.” He said apologetically and honestly, his voice was the most beautiful thing Eliott had ever heard in your life. Which just made harder for him to force out the words, being too baffled by the sight of the angel he was observing from far away since a few weeks now. He was just as perfect from up close, if not prettier, wearing sports grey sweatpants and a grey hoodie, Romance written on it with white letters. How is it possible to look this attractive in the most casual clothing? Eliott couldn’t understand. 

“No… no, it’s okay. I like dogs.” He blurted out, patting himself on the back mentally for being able to form a whole sentence. The fluff-ball, Ouba If he remembers her name correctly now decided to jump on his lap, circling around a few times before laying down in a comfortable position. The boy standing in front of him made a cute little squeak at seeing that, making Eliott huff out a laugh. “She’s cute.” 

“I don’t know what got into her. She usually doesn’t like strangers.” The angel said, now squatting down to observe his misbehaving dog, a few strands of his beautiful hair 

“Maybe she likes artists.” Eliott joked, clutching slightly overused sketchbook to his chest. The giggle his sweet brunette let out was just better than any song he had ever heard, making his heartbeat speed up a little. 

“Maybe she does.” He said, making himself comfortable on the grass now, letting go of the leash since it looked like his puppy is not going anywhere anytime soon. “I’m Lucas.” He said, reaching out his hand with a friendly smile. Eliott felt nervous, but grabbed it, shaking just enough times to not become awkward. 

“Eliott, my name is Eliott.” He mumbled, pulling his hand back and resting it on the head of the furball in his lap. Ouba made a pleased sound, pressing her head into the big palm. Eliott chuckled, caressing the little animal with his fingers now. 

“Okay, now I’m jealous. She really likes you.” Lucas said smirking. 

“I mean, can you blame her? She has a good taste in men.” Eliott replied, adding a playful wink and also thanking to all the gods that gave him this sudden rush of confidence. The other boy’s eyebrows shot up high, biting back a grin which just made him look even more adorable. 

“Maybe she does.” Lucas muttered under his breath and nodded with his head at the notebook pressed to Eliott’s chest. “I hope we didn’t disturb you in your work.” He said softly, his voice doing dangerous things to the artist’s heart. How can someone be so damn gorgeous and have the voice of angels? It seriously should be illegal or something. This boy is definitely not doing good to his health. 

“No, not really.” He managed to speak up. “I just come here to sketch stuff, but I’m running out of materials.” He explained, waving the sketchbook a little. “I have at least ten drawings of those damn ducks that are swimming in the lake.” 

“God, I hate ducks.” Lucas shook his head and with that comment, he got himself a good spot in Eliott’s heart. “They are so vicious.” 

“I know, right?” The tall one blurted out, confidence now doubled knowing that his sweet boy shared his opinion about those deadly water birds. 

“They attacked Ouba once. She didn’t even barked at them, we were playing catch, throwing a branch when she got too close to them. One of the ducks bit her nose. Can you believe?” 

“No way! I’m taking back all the rights ducks ever had.” Eliott said with a shocked expression, which made Lucas let out a heartfelt laugh. 

“You know, I’m starting to understand why Ouba likes you that much.” He said with a playful smirk, wiggling his eyebrows even. Eliott was sure his heart skipped a beat, because that was some non subtle flirting right there. Gosh, the gods were really merciful to him lately, not just letting him talk to his secret crush, but also letting him be interested in boys. Life was beautiful on this fine morning. 

“Oh, really? And why so?” He asked, finding all of his confidence now that it was crystal clear how the other was interested in him too. His fingers kept rubbing soft circles into the fur of the now sleeping pet on his lap. 

“Well, you are funny, kind and handsome. The dream of every Pomeranian lady.” He replied with a wide smirk. 

“Only Pomeranians?” Eliott asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully, getting a soft laugh from the beautiful boy. 

“Maybe not just them.” He answered and pulled his knees to his chest. 

“Would you like to grab a coffee with me?” Eliott decided to get himself out there and ask out the boy. Lucas’ soft cheeks turned bright red, hiding his face behind his arms resting on his legs. 

“I would love that.” He muttered and that short sentence made Eliott’s stomach to a happy flip, a wide grin spreading across his face. Today was worth to wake up early for sure. 


End file.
